zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Dark War
The Legend of Zelda: The Dark War is a Wii U game released in 2015, and later given an enhanced port on the Nintendo Switch. It is the first Zelda game to feature drop-in/drop-out co-op gameplay (with RPG elements such as inventories, levelling, and dungeons), and the first to feature full voice acting (with several celebrity appearances). Also, in contrast to previous games, the game is very satirical, poking fun at Nintendo's competitors, other Nintendo franchises, politics, previous Zelda games, even going as far as to break the fourth-wall. The game is set within the Johnson Industries Nirn Anthology, which also consists of The Elder Scrolls, ''an extremely alternate take on the Vocaloid ''Story of Evil, Wakfu, and Mount & Blade. The game is notable for being one of the last projects Robin Williams worked on prior to his suicide, and is viewed as one of his greatest performances. Plot Prologue In an alternate timeline established when Link defeated Ganondorf seven years early (yes, he did it with nothing but the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield, nothing else), Hyrule is in an age of peace and prosperity. Ganondorf has been defeated once and for all, and the subsequent invasion by Vaati (leader of Hyrule's historic enemy, Labrynna) was also defeated. But one night, a mysterious man rides into Hyrule. He slips into Hyrule Castle Town unnoticed, infiltrates the castle, kills the king and most of his staff, and sets off bombs in the castle. Fortunately, Princess Zelda is able to escape. While looking for shelter, she happens upon Kokiri Village, and takes shelter in a treehouse. Unbeknownst to her, this is the house of Link and Solo, her cousins. The next morning, Link and Solo (who are better at waking up in the morning than Link's in the original timeline) wake up to find that they have company. Zelda has always been close to Link and Solo, and she is always welcome to come. Zelda breaks down into tears and explains what happens, and Link lets her stay with them. After breakfast with Saria (she is no longer a Sage, as the position was voluntarily taken up by Mido, but did discover she was a Hylian cursed with the metabolism of a Kokiri, and is growing at the same rate as Link), they go to talk to the Great Deku Tree. He tells them that it is Link's destiny to follow in the footsteps of his ancestors, Solo to be by his side until the bitter end, Zelda to live the life of a commoner (because the director said so), and Saria will come along with them (since there needs to be a fourth character for 4-player gameplay, and since she's so popular and the SaLink shippers would buy the game in droves). Chapter 1: Prison Break Now on the open road, Link, Solo, Zelda and Saria plot their course. Using Lon Lon Ranch as their base of operation, they decide to first visit Ordon Village, where Link and Solo's grandfather lives, to see if they can get any information regarding the murderer. In Ordon, they visit Link and Solo's grandfather. They get some information as to who the man who murdered the king is, but only vaguely, as their grandpa dies suddenly when an arrow hits him. The four chase a mysterious figure holding a bow, but lose him. Distraught and saddened, they are about to leave, when they all suddenly drop unconcious, having been shot with tranqulizer arrows by the figure, who reveals himself to be Dark Link from the Child Timeline. When they wake up, they are in some dungeon. The prison guard comes by, taunts them, and leaves. Link sits down despondently, believing he'll never live up to his ancestors if he's imprisoned so easily. As Solo comforts him, Saria suddenly remembers she never gave up her Sage powers (she calls it a gameplay mechanic). She uses her powers to blast down the door of their cell. With that, they escape. But all of the guards are on alert. First, they head to the armory, where they get swords and shields, then fight their way out of the prison. Just outside the prison, though, they are faced by a mysterious man who calls himself Ghirahim. After an intense sword duel, Ghirahim escapes. Tired but triumphant, the four kids return to Lon Lon Ranch. Back at the ranch, they rest up and contemplate their next move. They decide that in order to win, they will need to get supplies, like bows and arrows, boomerangs, slingshots, shields, better swords and other things. Chapter 2: In Search of Swords The group decides that they'll really need swords for this one. The ones they stole while escaping the prison aren't very good (Link likens them to Iron Swords in Tamriel). First, they return to Kokiri Forest to find the "Sword of the Forest", which Saria will use. They enter the Lost Woods, and begin the search. After fighting through Deku Scrub, Deku Baba and Forest Guardians, they reach the Forest Temple. Just before they can enter, Mido, the Forest Sage, appears before them. He angrily swears allegience to Ganondorf, then uses his sage powers to engage the four and kill them to please his dark master. After a long, bloody battle, Mido escapes and renounces the Sage title. Back at the village, Fado agrees to be the the the Forest Sage (Link calls her "about as sane as Kokiri get, besides Saria"). They return to the Temple and obtain the Sword of the Forest (Link questions why they didn't get it the first time). Now that Saria is armed with a good weapon, next comes a sword for Zelda. They reluctantly enter Hyrule Castle Town, and find that the whole town has been devestated. Strangely, no bodies are strewn around, possibly due to how quickly the civilians capitulated, but a survivor climbs from the rubble and informs them the civilians were taken to extermination camps, part of Ganondorf's plan to ensure Gerudo Superiority. Zelda just breaks down, and Link is also extremely saddened. While Solo comforts them, Saria looks around and finds a shop still standing: The Bazaar. The shopkeeper recognizes Zelda, and gives them free Hylian Shields. Afterwards, they head off to find the Hylian Sword. Things get emotional when they reach the castle (or what used to be the castle). Zelda falls into a depression when she sees her father's mutilated body (it isn't shown on-screen to maintain a T for Teen rating from the ESRB). They find a note that appears to have been written by the King shortly before he died. It says that the Hylian Sword is located in a dungeon near Kakariko Village. Zelda takes one last look at where she grew up. then leaves. When they reach Kakariko Village, they find the village in chaos. Marauders (the same who killed Link and Solo's parents) are sacking the village. Feeling a lust for revenge, Link and Solo show no mercy and brutally kill them. With the marauders out of their way, the group decides to find some place to stay for the night. After spending a night at the Inn, the group decides to stock up on supplies. There are two shops in the village; they try the first shop. Unfortunately, it's none other than Morshu's shop! After going on about "lamp oil, rope and bombs", and how "it's yours my friend, as long as you have enough rupees", they decide to try the other shop. They get better service here. After stocking up, they head for the dungeon. Inside, they find the place infested with monsters. While navigating the dungeon, they find bows and boomerangs. At the end of the dungeon, they face off against Queen Ghoma. After dispatching her, they find the Hylian Sword. Zelda pulls it from the pedestal and lifts it Skyward. Unbeknownst to them, the name "Hylian Sword" is a false front for the sword's true identity: the Goddess Sword. After obtaining it, the sword's inhabitant Fi emerges from it. She tells them that she will aide them on their quest, but warns them about her tendancy to complain incessantly about everything and everyone. She also tells them that two other "Helpers to the Heroes" remain: Navi and Midna. Now that they have bows, they go back into Kakariko Village to buy some arrows. Next, they return to Lon Lon Ranch to get some rest. The next day, they head out for Lake Hylia. Once they get there, Fi tells them that they will need the Magical Sword for victory (but not as much as the Master Sword). They navigate the caverns, fighting unsightly creatures, and eventually find themselves in a large room. Here, they fight a hoarde of Zora who cry allegience to Ganondorf. Just as it seems they are going to be killed, Princess Ruto, Sage of Water, suddenly appears, kills the traitorous Zora, apologizes and leads them to the Magical Sword's resting place. With the Magical Sword with Solo, all that remains is the Master Sword. The group returns to Hyrule Castle Town (against Zelda's wishes) and heads for the Temple of Time. Once there, though, they are confronted by Ghirahim again. After forcing him to retreat, they enter the temple. Before Link can pull the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, they are suddenly ambushed by a pair of men. As it turns out, they are Ganondorf and Vaati! They have teamed up to finally get their hands on the Triforce! While they're gloating, though, Link pulls the Master Sword out. Feeling cheated by the executives in Japan, the villains engage them. But they are no match for the Master Sword, and they retreat. After exiting the temple, they are met by the Ghost of the King. He tells them they have assembled the legendary "Four Swords": The Sword of the Forest, the Goddess Sword, the Magical Sword, and the Master Sword. He instructs them to go to the Desert to find Navi, who has been a desert hermit for over 50 years. Chapter 3: The Search for Navi Arriving in the Desert, they discover that they will need to go through several tribes of Gerudo loyal to Ganondorf. They do receive help from Nabooru's faction, though. The first tribe is dispatched easily. The second tribe puts up more of a fight. The third and final tribe is very, very tough. When they reach what should be Navi's house, they find it is now inhabited by the King of Hyrule's old genie messanger, Gwonam! He tells them that Navi moved out 5 years ago and moved to Death Mountain, then has a spaz attack, and shouts "SQUADILAH!" over and over again. Exasperated, they leave for Death Mountain. At Death Mountain, they decide to look in Dodongo's Cave. However, Saria starts to get sick in the intense heat, as she is used to the cool temperatures of Kokiri Forest. Link takes her outside, while Solo and Zelda continue on. Inside the cave, Solo and Zelda push their way past Dodongos and other unsightly fire-related beings. Finally, they reach the lair of King Dodongo. Without Link and Saria, they expect the battle to be hard-fought. However, King Dodongo's a little hung over, and the battle is over quickly, but they are disappointed to find out Navi was evicted 4 weeks ago, and has moved to Faron Woods to live among the Kikwi. Meanwhile, Link has taken Saria to Goron Village. Already, she is getting better, but still can't stand. He takes her to Darunia, the king of the Gorons, and a long-time friend of Link. At his place, Saria fully recovers. While Link, Saria, and Darunia discuss the threat Ganondorf and his lackies pose, Solo and Zelda return with the disappointing news. The heroes depart for Faron Woods without haste. In Faron Woods, the heroes stumble into a war. The Kikwi and the Faronians (who are Kokiri colonists) are fighting for control of the Hollowed Grounds. The heroes (especially Zelda) intervene to stop the war, as they could awaken The Imprisoned (or as Link calls it, the deformed offspring of Wildmutt from Ben 10 and Biollante from Godzilla). While trying to make the sides see reason, the Link from Skyward Sword comes by and tells them to wrap up filming this part soon, as he's currently filming his game. The warring factions ignore them, and The Imprisoned is released! Forced to make for the sky, the heroes ride on Loftwings to Skyloft, where, somehow, the residents are all still alive and good-looking. The Imprisoned is threatening to destroy Skyloft, so the heroes and the Skyloft Knights (now under the command of Pipit) join forces. Residents flee for their lives, as the mayor tries to calm everyone, but Groose just makes it worse by reminding everyone of what had happened all those years ago. The heroes and Knights try to think of a way to stop The Imprisoned. At last, an idea pops up: build a giant fighting robot! A robot conveniently pops up out of nowhere. One knight thinks that the robot was sent down by the goddess Hylia, until Karane points out the console command window mysteriously hovering above them. Groose tries using it to give him +1,000 strength and massive abs and six-pack, but is swiftly stopped by Link, then punches Fledge while shouting "HONOR!" for no good reason. Link, Solo, and Fledge take control of the robot. The battle is hard-fought and destroys half of Skyloft, including the Lumpy Pumpkin. Eventually, they seal The Imprisoned back into the Hollowed Grounds. The townspeople form an angry mob, intent on killing the heroes in return for destroying their houses. The mayor and knights stop them, though, saying that had it not been for them, lives would have been lost. The houses are then fixed by a quick console command, making the townspeople go back to their regular lives. Back in Faron Woods, the heroes find slain Kikwi lying all around. The Faronians come out of spider holes and ambush the heroes. They fight a brave fight, but are captured and brought before their master, who is none other than Mido. He angrily lashes out at Saria, branding her a "traitor to the Kokiri". He proceeds to punch her, which causes Link to go ballistic! In a fit of maniacal rage, he sends Mido flying onto the horizon, causing the Faronians to run in fear. After freeing the others, Saria tightly hugs Link, thanking him for standing up for her. All of a sudden, Link launches backwards and out of Saria's arms. A small blue ball of light appears. Navi. Back at Lon Lon Ranch, Navi tells his tale (and reveals his status as a male, and was mislabelled a female in OoT). After hearing it, they question the accuracy of it, especially Malon, who says Navi NEVER bunked at the ranch. Navi sticks to his story though, but Fi calls the story "embellished to make himself sound cooler" and then tells the true story. Defeated, Navi accepts his status as a "Helper to the Heroes". Fi then scans for Midna. She is somewhere near Ordon Village. Link and Solo are reluctant to go back after their grandpa died, but Navi drags them by the hair, calling them a bunch of "yellow-bellied jim-jams". Zelda and Saria follow, and the next phase continues. Chapter 4: Midna The Twilight Princess On the road to Ordon again, Link and Solo are still reluctant to go back. Words of encouragement from Saria, though, keep them going. In Ordon, Link and Solo ask several townspeople about any information regarding Midna, while Zelda starts playing with the kids (and has a really great time). While this is going on, a heated argument erupts. Saria believes the mayor's daughter Ilia to be rip-off of her, which is half-true. Link manages to separate the two girls before the argument gets physical. After apologies are exchanged, Ilia directs the heroes toward Faron Woods. She tells them of strange goings-on there, one of which was a person flying over the horizon while screaming like he belonged in a Disney short. They set off to find the source of the strange happenings. In Faron Woods, the heroes are confronted by angry Faronians, who believe Mido dead. The Faronians engage the heroes in combat, with intention to brutally slaughter with a slow, painful death. After taking on 8 waves of raging Faronians, the heroes are cornered, when a dark figure appears on the horizon. Link immediately recognizes the figure as Zant, who probably came from the parallel timeline where Saria was full Kokiri and Solo was never born, in her place a younger sister named Aryll (both concepts send chills down the heroes' spines). Zant advances on the heroes, telling them Ganondorf sends his regards. With his intentions obvious, the heroes brace for combat. A sword fight engages, with the contestant equally matched. Zant decides that the duel will just go on for a long time, eventually boring the player(s) to sleep. He leaves, but not before ominously warning the heroes "civil war is inevitable". The heroes return to Ordon village empty-handed, but none the wiser in regards to swordfighting. They spend the night at the mayor's house. Next morning, Fi runs a scan as to where Midna might be. While the heroes are having breakfast, Fi and Navi look over the results: multiple conflicting reports regarding location. They all say Midna is outside of the Twilight Realm to fulfill her duties as "Helper to the Hero", but her exact location where she can be found is unknown, but it is in the Ordon and Faron area, possibly even in Skyloft overhead. After briefing the heroes on the current situation, they decide to split up: Link and Solo form Group A, Zelda and Saria Group B, and Navi and Fi Group C. The hunt is on, as the Groups go their separate ways (at this point in gameplay, there are three separate screens; Player 1 controls Group A, Player 2 controls Group B, and Players 3 and 4 control Group C; Player 5 (if applicable) will use the Wii U Controller's Touch Screen as a map). After a lengthy search that involves combat against still-raging Faronians, they finally find Midna. But wait, there's more! Midna challenges the heroes to a game of hide-and-seek. After three rounds, Midna gives, and assumes her role as the third "Helper to the Heroes". Returning to Lon Lon Ranch, the Helpers have what can only be described as "an intelligent conversation" (it's really a party to celebrate the assemblage of the Helpers, which is strictly BYOB). While...that's going on, the heroes start to contemplate their next move. After toiling on known facts for hours, the heroes decide to return to Kokiri Forest to potentially uncover the circumstances of Mido's sudden Face-Heel Turn and negative influence over the normally playful Faronians. Chapter 5: Night Terrors Returning to Kokiri Forest, they find most of the Kokiri waiting for them. They are all armed with military-grade swords and shields obviously resized for them and supplied by the Gerudo. One of the Know-It-All Brothers steps forward and informs the heroes of their impending deaths. The other Kokiri then beginning shouting things like "We're gonna kill you!", "Death to the traitor Saria!", and "I don't like confrontations!", among other declarations of bloody murder. Then the Kokiri attack them. Not wanting to kill them, the heroes run. They soon run into Fado, who fills them in on Mido's behavior. Fado has been one of Ganondorf's targets, being one of the Seven Sages. They are ambushed, but Fado holds them off while the heroes flee to Link and Solo's house. They are safe...for now. The Kokiri are snarling like angry dogs at the bottom of the ladder. Mido shows up and demands the heroes to come out, die, and admit that the Gerudo are superior to all other species. The heroes refuse, and Solo gets out her bow and arrow, ready to loose arrows with intention to kill. Zelda thoughts have also turned to "violence is the only answer", and encourages Solo to start killing. Left with no other choice as a lit arrow is shot at him, Mido sets fire to the tree. The heroes escape just in time. The heroes run to the Great Deku Tree, only to find that he has fallen victim to fire. They find the Great Fairy of the Forest, who shoots lightning bolts at them and accuses them of assassinating the King. The other Great Fairies show up, intent on killing the heroes. Their escape path is blocked off by Mido and the Kokiri. When it seems all hope is lost, the three goddesses, Farore, Nayru, and Din, swoop in and save the heroes. Safe in the Sacred Realm, the goddesses tell the heroes that Ganondorf has used divine magic and anti-Hylian propaganda to turn everyone against them. They are informed, though, that Malon and Fado were able to resist the mind control, and Skyloft was unaffected. An armed rebellion has formed outside of Ganondorf's "Iron Curtain", and is seeking the heroes. The heroes are transported to these rebels, who call themselfves the Free Hyrule Army. The FHA is overly delighted to see the heroes. Soon they arrive at a town, which is the FHA's base of operations. They meet back up with Malon here, who says her father and Ingo tried to kill her for helping the heroes. The leader of the FHA, named Paul Popper, tells them they need the heroes to lead them to victory over Ganondorf's regime. When the heroes show uncertainty, Popper and the FHA bring them to one of the Gerudo extermination camps, where they find that Hylians, Zora, Gorons, Sheikah, and Round-Ears (human colonists from Moesia) are being systematically killed, and their remains being used to fuel a giant furnace powring Ganondorf's weapon foundaries throughout Hyrule via a complex system of steam pipes. Those not executed are being used as slave labor to build siege weaponry. That night, Popper takes them to their lead scientist, Professor Lloyd. The professor is working on a new weapon that, according to him, Ganondorf will never see coming. He calls it the cannon, which runs on gunpowder. The professor says that once he's made hand-held cannons he calls guns, in his words: "You're going to see some serious sh*t". Overly impressed, the heroes are then led to the firing range, where dummies and buildings are being used for target practice. All are destroyed in short order. That night, the heroes discuss what has happened to them over the last few days, how much their lives have changed, and how much stronger they have become in the process. That night, Link has a nightmare. In it, he is at the tip of the Master Sword, held by Mido. Zelda has been decapitated, which enrages Link. Mido is trying to convince Link that the FHA has failed, and his ancestors would be ashamed of him. Ganondorf then shows up and tells Link that he can end this needless conflict by joining him as his number two, and to reinforce his point, Link is forced to witness the executions of Solo and Saria. Link refuses to join, and Solo and Saria are thrown into Death Mountain. Link, overly distraught, still refuses, saying he'd rather die and join the ones he loves in the afterlife, which Ganondorf says he can arrange for. Link is then impaled by the Master Sword, and slowly dies as he falls into Death Mountain, mumbling to himself with his last breaths that he'll be joining Solo, Saria, and Zelda in mere moments. The nightmare ends, and Link wakes up screaming and crying. The other three heroes are woken with a start. Link is unable to explain the dream, making the heroes worried that Link is starting to suffer from stress. Link sleeps uneasily the rest of the night, and is still on edge the next morning. Popper is informed of Link's situation, and Popper tells Link he should stay at the Inn, since Link is one of the leaders of the FHA. The other heroes stay with Link to comfort and support him. They calm him down, and then turn on the television, one of the recent inventions of Professor Lloyd. They watch some Generation 1 Transformers (having intercepted broadcast waves from a nearby solar system called Sol), which they find amusing (Saria shows nothing but sympathy towards Starscream). Over the next few nights, Link has several more nightmares, ranging from Ganondorf killing his loved ones, to Ganondorf destroying the world, to Link and Solo having a very heated argument and fighting each other, and even a trippy dream where Link finds himself as an Evangelion pilot, facing off with an Angel and getting yelled at by Asuka while another Asuka tackles her. Link slips deeper into depression, which is of great concern to everyone, especially Solo and Saria. Link shows no interest in even watching TV, preferring to stay in bed all day. One day, Solo, Saria, and Zelda come to Link and talk with him. He tells them the full details of all his nightmares, which shock and sadden them. Fi then tells them the source of the nightmares is not stress, but Mido and the Nightmare Sceptor. When asked how she knows this, Fi responds that she read a script on WikiLeaks. Saria believes Mido has crossed the line this time, and sets out to find and destroy the Nightmare Sceptor. Saria finds Mido and the Sceptor that night. Mido is caught off-guard and nervously tries to explain to Saria that he was testing it, but Saria doesn't believe him. Mido then runs, screaming like a girl. Link is relieved that he doesn't have a nightmare. Rather, he has a dream that is never explained, but is implied to have involved him and Saria engaging in sexual intercourse. Day-to-day activities start, including recon and spy missions. The FHA begins a massive build-up of soldier, Malon and Talon move their ranching operations to the main base to supply them with horses for cavalry, and the heroes lead them in training. Chapter 6: The First Battles and Heartbreaks A year has passed since Ganondorf usurped the throne of Hyrule. The heroes are now a year older and a bit taller and stronger. They have refined their swordfighting skills, learning new techniques. The FHA, now named New Hyrule (as the Zora, Gorons, Sheikahs, and Ordonians have joined, creating a large, unified country), receives intel regarding an underdefended enemy fort. The heroes lead a large troop division comprised of swordsman, archers, and three cannons. When battle begins, the Gerudo find themselves outnumbered and, with their catapults quickly dispatched by the cannons, they are routed and attempt to retreat, only to be cut down by cavalry. Next, the army is sent to Ordon to respond to an SOS message sent by messanger. When they arrive, they find the whole place destroyed, and everyone is dead. Link takes Ilia's death very hard, and rampages through every Gerudo he sees. Characters Playable *'Link' - The main protagonist. He is about 10 years old at the beginning of the game, and 13 by the end. He is the only character who can use the Master Sword. He tries to live up to his destiny to follow in the footsteps of his ancestors. He is selfless, brave and willing, and not afraid to get violent. Link is an excellent melee character, thanks to the Master Sword (and before that, the Gerudo Sword). He is also a good ranged character, as he has had practice with bows and arrows, boomerangs and slingshots. *'Solo' - Link's twin sister. She is like Link: selfless, brave and willing. She loves her brother very much, and is always quick to come to his aid, comfort him when he's feeling down, and help him along. She understands Link's feelings about his destiny, and promises to stay by his side (that is her destiny, believe it or not). Solo's abilities lie in ranged weapons, like bow and arrows, boomerangs and slingshots. However, when necessary, she can fight with swords, too, having been taught by Link. *'Zelda' - Former Princess of Hyrule and Link and Solo's cousin. After her father and his advisors were killed in a surprise Gerudo attack, she fled the castle and shed her status as a princess, which helps keep a low-profile. She currently lives with Link and Solo. Zelda's abilities lie in defense, allowing her to take less damage than normal. She is also a proficient fighter. *'Saria' - Former Sage of the Forest and Link's love interest (becomes his girlfriend at the end of the game). She gave up the position to be with Link and Solo. She joined Link, Solo and Zelda on their quest because of plot convenience and appeasing fans upset over her exclusion from Hyrule Warriors, in her own words. In addition to relinquishing her position as Sage, she also discovered that she was cursed with the metabolism of a Kokiri, when she is really a Hylian like Link. As a result of the curse being lifted, Saria is now growing at the same rate as Link. She can still use her Sage powers (which must be used to solve different puzzles). Saria's abilities lie in healing her friends, but she can also use her powers as a deadly force of destruction (hence "Force"). A running gag throughout the game is that hardly anyone knows how to pronounce her name correctly; only Link, Solo, Zelda, Malon, Fado, Mido, and Darunia know how to. Helpers to the Heroes *'Fi' - Straight from Skyward Sword, Fi is supposed to be a very smart and analystic being. However, in this game, she is sarcastic, rhetorical, somewhat sadistic and doesn't like Saria. She prefers to turn off her auto-tune. *'Navi' - Returning after not being seen since Ocarina of Time, Navi is revealed to actually be a male fairy, who was mislabeled a female. He delights in annoying Link and Solo, and thinks Link is better off hooking up with Malon. Overall, though, he is still the annoying fairy every gamer remembers. *'Midna' - Back from Twilight Princess, Midna returns with her personality intact. She is still mischevious, sarcastic, but generally kind-hearted. Villains *'Ganondorf' - The main villain of the game. While still very evil, he tends not to be serious, often whining, cowering, blaming Nintendo for rigging the odds in Link's favor, and engaging in slapstick with Vaati, Three Stooges-style. He frequently references other villains, is aware of villain stereotypes, and often quotes TV Tropes entries. He also claims to be a respected member of DeviantArt. *'Vaati' - The secondary villain of the game. He is Ganondorf's lackey, and is often at odds with him. He is also the fodder of Ganondorf's abusive tendancies. He is very serious in his line of work, and often scolds Ganondorf when the latter isn't. *'Ghirahim' - The tertiary villain of the game. He only appears when necessary, often when the heroes are exiting a dungeon. He often targets Zelda, believing her to be the Goddess Hylia, which the heroes flatly deny. His catchphrase is "SHUT UP, GREEN-HAIRED GIRL!", referring to Saria, which often sends Link into a rage fit. *'Mido' - The self-proclaimed Leader of the Kokiri and former Sage of the Forest. He has a burning hatred for Link and Solo, but knows that attacking them would strip him of diplomatic immunity. In time, he also comes to hate Saria, who he sees as a traitor to the Kokiri for being a Hylian the whole time. Despite being ruthless and cruel, he is still a kid, and can and will degenerate to rather childish tantrums and whining. *'Zant' - The Userper King from the Twilight Realm, Zant is without a doubt the smartest of the villains. He knows when he is beat and usually retreats before he can sustain major damage. He later denounces Ganondorf's treatment of enslaved women and children, and betrays him, joining the Free Hyrule Army. *'Malo' - Formerly a resident of Ordon Village, Malo is now a grown man. He is the greedy CEO of Malo Corp, a company with the goal of world domination through money. He openly sells weapons to Ganondorf, which has earned the ire of the heroes. What's more, he has a private army that can be chartered by any army or company, but he refuses to let the Free Hyrule Army use it because they oppose the Tamriel Empire and Kingdom of Skyrim, his biggest clients. While a ruthless businessman, deep down, he is a coward who hates direct confrontation and panicks when Malo Corp's stock prices drops on Wall Street, or when the value of the rupee changes. He has a personal vendetta against the heroes for constantly raiding his supply shipments to Gerudo camps and forts. *'Majora' - After Ganondorf merges Hyrule and Termina, Majora joins Ganondorf. She is still a malevolent spirit, but also a rather sexual one. She tries numerous times to seduce Ganondorf, all of which fail. Secondary Characters *'Malon' - Lives at Lon Lon Ranch. She is an important asset to the team, in that she provides them with advice, supplies, and horses (did I mention horses?). She is playable in certain levels of Story Mode. She uses hammers as weapons, which can be thrown like boomerangs, or cause earthquakes. She has a crush on Link. *'Fado' - A Kokiri girl with blonde hair and incumbent Sage of the Forest. Unlike the other Kokiri, she is friendly towards Link and Solo, and helps them during the closing stages of the game. She is playable in certain levels of Story Mode. She uses a unique set of Forest Sage magic. *'Talon' - The fat, lazy owner of Lon Lon Ranch and Malon's father. He is among those who are affected by Ganondorf's black magic and turns on Malon for assisting the heroes. He is later drafted into the Free Hyrule Army and killed during the Battle of Clock Town. *'Ilia' - The daughter of the Mayor of Ordon. She assists in the search for Midna by giving her location. She is killed during the Ordon Massacre. *'Pipit' - The Leader of the Hyrule Knights and a longtime family friend. He assists the heroes in what any way. He is one of the few survivors of the Battle of Skyloft. *'Karane' - Second-in-Command of the Skyloft Knights. She is the one who points out the Command Window during the Rampage of the Imprisoned. She has a major crush on Pipit. She is one of the few survivors of the Battle os Skyloft. *'Groose' - Impossibly stupid and girl-hungry, Groose is forever alone. *'Fledge' - The master genius of Skyloft, Fledge is learned in all forms of mechanics. Free Hyrule Army *'Supreme General Paul Popper' - The leader of the Free Hyrule Army (until the heroes came along). *'Professor Lloyd' - The head scientist of the Free Hyrule Army. He invents guns for use by the army. Music Alot of stock music is used for the game, mainly music from the Star Wars Saga, as well as orchestrated renditions of music from past LoZ games. At several points in the game, there are musical numbers, all from Les Miserables. Character Themes *Link's Theme *Zelda's Theme *Solo's Theme *Saria's Theme *The Villain March *Ganodorf's Theme *Vaati's Theme *Link and Saria *Link and Solo Battle Music *Battle In Haunted Wasteland *Battle In Hyrule Fields *Battle of Kokiri *Battle of Kakariko Village *Vs. Ghirahim *Vs. Ganondorf and Vaati Story Events *Escape From The Prison *Hyrule Castle Town Burns/Zelda Flees To Kokiri Village *Saria's Darkest Moment (Mido Nearly Dies At Saria's Hand) *Final Duel (Link vs Ganondorf) *Ganon *It's All Over/Return To Hyrule Castle Town *Victory Celebration/End Credits Cast Heroes *Link - Bryce Papenbrook *Solo - Caitlin Glass *Zelda - Kari Wahlgren *Saria - Stephanie Sheh Villains *Ganondorf - James Earl Jones *Vaati - Jeremy Irons *Ghirahim - Tim Curry *Zant - Jim Cummings *Mido - Jason Marsden Helpers to the Heroes *Navi - Robin Williams *Midna - Kristen Schaal *Fi - Kristen Wiig The Rest (That's actually what they are called in the end credits) *Malon - Cristina Valenzuela *Talon - Jason Alexander *Ingo - Gary Oldman *Ruto - Laura Bailey *Darunia - Kevin Michael Richardson *King of Hyrule - Seth McFarlane *Nabooru, Ilia, Karane - Grey Delisle *Queen Gohma - Nika Futterman *King Dodongo, Rauru, Captain of the Guard, Mayor of Skyloft, Mayor of Ordon - Jim Cummings *Gwonam: Whoever voiced him in the first place *Morshu: Same as Gwonam *Fado - Wendee Lee *Soldier #1, Pipit, Various Other Enemies - Rob Paulsen *Groose - Dante Basco *Fledge, Soldier #2, Various Other Enemies, Creature Vocal Effects, Megatron (archive audio on television) - Frank Welker *Professor Lloyd - Christopher Lloyd *Paul Popper - Peter Cullen *Starscream (archive audio on television) - Chris Latta Category:Games